1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of lobster traps and more particularly relates to an improved lobster buoy spindle member.
2. History of the Prior Art
The traditional method of capturing lobsters in the ocean consists of dropping a trap to the bottom of the ocean attached by lines to a buoy which usually has indicia on it indicating its owner. The lobsterman later picks the buoy up from the water and raises the trap by pulling on the rope by means of a wench. Lobster buoys commonly have float members with a spindle running therethrough. The float members now in use are usually composed of a styrofoam-type material. The spindle is constructed of wood and has at its base attached from one side of the spindle to the other a strap of heavy rubber-like material forming a fixed loop. This rubber-like material often is composed of strips from discarded tires. The rope line which attaches to this loop extends down to the trap can often twist and become unlaid due to the movement of the ocean water. This twisting and unlaying of the rope tends to weaken the fiber, whether it be natural or synthetic, in combination with the wenching of the rope around the drumhead, will cause premature fraying and failure of the rope. Since the current practice is to construct the buoy spindles out of wood, these buoy spindles after a period of use in most waters will rot due to the action of salt water and marine organisms.